english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Newton Pittman
Newton Pittman is an American actor, musician and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gray Fullbuster in Fairy Tail, Panties in Eden of the East and Zwei in Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Vanno Clemente (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Motoharu Tsuchimikado *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Motoharu Tsuchimikado *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Toyama, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Gomez *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Gomez *Black Butler (2011) - Harold West *Blassreiter (2009) - Police C (ep1), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Takazawa (ep5), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Dinn Dee *D-Frag! (2015) - Sou Kameyamagami (ep12), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Tsukikami *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Genma Shizume *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Kosugi *Eden of the East (2010) - Yutaka "Panties" Itazu *Fairy Tail (2016) - Gray Fullbuster *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Heath, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Taito Shirei *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Todo *Level E (2012) - Lafferty *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Heels *One Piece (2012-2014) - Marine (eps272-273), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Zwei/'Reiji Azuma' *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kozo Kasahara, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kozo Kasahara (ep11), Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Junichi Tanigawa (ep9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Tsurumi, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2011) - Roman (ep67), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lir Orla *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Ryu Yamada *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Motoharu Tsuchimikado *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Yutaka "Panties" Itazu *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Yutaka "Panties" Itazu *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Gray Fullbuster *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Gray Fullbuster *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Chris *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Mechio Tante Ogorare 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Rat Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2018. Category:American Voice Actors